


The extraordinary pretending to be a nobody

by RedSnow1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSnow1/pseuds/RedSnow1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS - "You needed me. So I came. I came because… I don't want you to be alone. I don't want you to fall asleep on your desk. I don't want you to drink a latte with whole milk because I know you don't like it."<br/>Kara Danvers is always here for Cat Grant, no matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The extraordinary pretending to be a nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Here was my first OS on Supergirl that I have published on FF.net before, but since I discovered this website not so long ago, I have decided to upload on both ;)
> 
> I wasn't corrected, so they are mistakes inside my work, but I apologize for it. I am french and I don't master english...yet :)
> 
> I hope you like this story and see you around :)

She had arrived through her personal elevator, as always, sunglasses on. Just like any other day. She had chosen to wear a blue dress, and golden jewelry. She looked flawless. Powerful. Superior.

And when she had made her way through her office, silence followed her. All eyes were focused on her, studying her outfit, her walk, trying to determine her mood. She smiled, softly. Cat Grant loved the fear she inspired to her employees, the way there almost bowed at her as if she could end their lives by just snapping her fingers. She could. She could fire them for bad behavior if she wanted to. Could put an end to their work lives. She was the queen of all medias after all. Being at the top of National City made her feel invulnerable, as some kind of goddess. She had fans, haters, supporters, and even admirers. She had power over them.

Almost all of them.

The reporter frowned. The conversations had begun again ever since she was back into her office. She was about to sit at her desk when her door opened, followed by a voice she knew oh-too-well.

« Good morning Miss Grant. Here is your latte. I just had Nicolas Newmen on the phone. He wants to confirm your meeting tonight. Shall I say yes? Also, your appointment at the spa has been settled for tomorrow evening. I'll have someone to watch over Carter while you are gone… »

She removed her sunglasses. Smiled again. What would she do without her assistant? Although she despised her tastes in fashion, she had to admit that the girl had made her life way easier. As a matter of fact, she had been the best person she had ever had. She cared. She was willing to help. She was strong.

Ever since Miss Danvers was here, her days at CatCo had been peaceful and even enjoyable.

Cat turned around, facing the young lady she knew few things about. The assistant was wearing her best smile, her eyes sparkling as she was handing her her coffee. Her pink outfit made her eyes burn from the lack of taste, but for a minute, she didn't care. She would have fired for less than that. Aggressive vision, she would have said. But not her. Not her best asset.

Their fingers almost touched in the process.

« Confirm the appointment with Nicolas.»

She sipped her coffee. It was usually all it took to get started for this new day. And she had a feeling today would be a good one.

Only, it wasn't the same coffee she used to take. Her face tensed, as she looked inside of the cup to see if her beverage still had the same color. It had. It tasted… different. It was sweet and warm, just as she liked it. It smelled cinnamon and milk. It was perfect. For some reason, today, she could feel every drop on her tongue, every single ingredient that composed her drink. The queen of medias shook her head. She could even feel all the care that her worker putted inside the cup. She felt good. More than good, actually. She felt admired. Not only was Cat Grant smiling, but she was also wasn't usual.

« Miss Grant, are you okay? Is your coffee warm enough ? Or is it something else? You seem a little tired. Do you want me to go and fetch you something? Anything? »

The high pitch girl's voice was enough to pull her out of her thoughts. The assistant had noticed her hesitation. Her frown. She cared so much she would notice sadness in her eyes while she had been trying so hard to hide it. This is why she hated her assistant. Because she could read her, she knew her probably more than she knew herself. Facing her she felt… vulnerable. She hated her despite the need to rely on her.

« No, Keer-ah. That would be all. Take care of the phone calls. »

The blond girl smiled. She was gorgeous. So young and beautiful. A pure rose threaten to wither because of the evil world she lived in. Kara's eyes lingered on the woman's face. For an instant, Cat Grant forgot about her freckles, about her hair not being as perfect as she would want it to be. For an instant, Cat Grant looked into her employee's blue eyes, and forgot herself, drowning into an ocean of peace.

She saw the universe. The futur.

She saw her reflection, and all the admiration she carried for her.

She saw everything.

« Chop-chop! »

 

OoOoOo

She had been working late, locked inside of her office. The sky had became dark, streets were empty. It was way past midnight and she still couldn't create the perfect article. Her words seemed clumsy, the rhythm was just not enough. None of her sentences made sense.

Cat Grant had faced many blank paper syndromes in her life. She had found a way to erase this fear of a white page. It worked for a while. And then it stopped. But today, she just wasn't strong enough. Today she was tired from not sleeping. Tired of worrying. Kara was gone, and she had no coffee left. She just wanted to go home and cuddle with her son before heading to bed. She wanted to rest at last.

She was the Queen. She could not fail. Not anymore. Not when all National City was relying on her. Not when she could inspire. Make the difference.

Sticking her pencil between her teeth, the woman found herself wondering how it would be like to be a superhero, and more importantly, how her creation was doing out there, in the wild, beginning to understand what it meant to inspire people. It certainly wasn't easy. Nothing ever is. But Cat had hope for this young lady, whoever she was. Deep inside, Supergirl was good, and as gifted as her cousin.

She admired her.

« Hello Miss Grant. »

The blond jumped, her heart racing inside of her chest. She thought she was alone. She wasn't anymore. Would could it be?

Her. It had to be her.

A beautiful woman wearing a red cape was floating near her balcony, eyes locked on her. She was beautiful, just as she remembered. Even more maybe, with the wind brushing her golden locks. She had this smile on her face. A smile she knew. And yet, she couldn't find to whom it belonged.

« I didn't mean to startle on you. »

Cat smiled softly. She wasn't even in the mood of being sassy. Being her normal self, she would have came up with something better. But even woman at the top can feel tired, sometimes…

« Supergirl. You are here. » She simply said, returning the smile to the young girl now standing in front of her.

Why would she be here anyway? Why her, above the many people she could have gone to see? Didn't she had any friends? Boyfriend? She knew her family was a matter, since they died in Krypton, probably like Superman's family. But why come and visit CatCom's well-known boss ? Did she feel somehow attached to her because she made her? Of couse, being friends with such a national figure was good for her ego. She was proud to announce her link to the young girl.

« I wanted to see how you were doing. »

It was genuine. It came right from the inside and Cat felt it. A lot of people said she had no heart, that she couldn't feel anything and yet… She knew. The girl cared for her. For some reason. She couldn't get exactly why.

« I'm fine. But don't you have lives to save? »

« National City is quiet tonight. And besides, you look like you need help. »

The elder raised an eyebrow. How did she know? Truth to be told, she indeed could use some help, since her assistant was not here. She couldn't blame her. Kara was working more than anyone else. She deserved some rest. Kara. After two years spent by her side, Cat knew she would never find a better person to accompany her. Thinking that one day, she might go, evolve in this career made her heart quiver.

« I'm not sure this is anything you can help with… »

« Try me. »

And this night, Cat Grant found herself sitting face to face with Supergirl, trying to work on that article she had so much troubles writing about. More than an interview, more than their former encounters, Cat felt very close to the young woman, and liked working with her. The alien had made several point, always suggesting ideas softly and politely. In fact, the Queen of the medias was impressed by her ability to play with words, to make catchy titles. They worked for what seemed to be ages, together, as partners.

And it felt good.

It felt good not to be alone anymore.

OoOoOo

« Keer-… »

Her call had been vain.

The office was empty.

Her cup remained unfilled. It would be, until she returned. And the Queen of All Medias hoped it would be soon enough.

Winn Shott had said she had the flue, which was quite uncommon for this girl who had been twice sick, after two years.

But without the young girl's presence, she felt lonely. Abandoned.

Of couse, people were coming in, and out of her office, but only for work matters. Nobody cared to know how she felt, how she was doing, if she needed a painkiller or a compliment. They kept talking about how their works were amazing, how she should write about this, or that. She was the boss. She decided whether their work were good enough, whether she wanted to write or not. That's not what she wanted… What she needed.

She sometimes needed a friend. Even the Queen of all medias had a vulnerable side…

Cat Grant sighed, staring at the latte she didn't even drink.

James Olsen had taken care of her morning coffee but it didn't taste the same. It was too cold, there was too much sugar and more importantly, he hadn't picked the right milk. She hated whole milk as much as she hated boring people. And this office was full of them.

Only Kara had managed to impress her, ever since the beginning.

Only Kara could fit in this job perfectly. And she looked forward for her return.

When Cat Grant woke up that night, she didn't recognize her surroundings. She hadn't been sleeping well lately, mostly due to the numerous threats made on National City. Aliens, humans, the world seemed to rebel himself. It scared her as much as it amazed her. The cold had woken her up, and the wind blowing on her face. Did she leave her window open during a winter night? It was so not like her. She would never want her son to fell ill because of her carelessness.

Fully opening her eyes, the blond discovered that she was no longer in her office, and definitely not at home. The sky, beautiful, was opening its arms for her, dark ocean of peace. Her heart started pounding. She turned her head a few times, willing to find out where she was taken. And then she saw them.

Strong arms were holding her tight, never letting her go. She was flying.

Supergirl was carrying her.

« What on earth do you think you are doing? »

Noticing her friend had awoken, the heroin turned her face towards the woman. Cat had never seen her so close. She could see every detail of her skin, every little star shining in the sky that were sparkling into her deep blue eyes. For a minute, the Queen of All Medias thought she didn't deserve to observe such perfect beauty. Why her? She tried to move, but her guardian angel was holding her tight. She didn't seem to have troubles to carry her. She didn't seem to mind her presence. She just kept on flying around the city, with the most powerful person sleeping as a baby in her watch.

« I am taking you home. »

Cat Grant frowned, still half asleep, but not enough to have lost her temper. She wondered how much time she had been in there, her head comfortably resting on the girl's chest. Had she been talking in her sleep? Her cheeks flushed while she made a distance between her savior and herself. Not that she didn't like the embrace. It just didn't feel appropriate. Or was she just imagining things?

« I don't need a baby sitter, even if it is you Supergirl. I am a grown woman. I can take care of myself. » She said coldly, focusing on the City, her empire, just bellow her.

They were miles away from the ground. Would Supergirl let her fall if something happened ? What if they were attacked?

She was tense, at first, but slowly, as she made sure of her carriage's safety, she let herself enjoy this trip up in the sky, at the very top of the world. For the first time in forever, Cat was flying. She had done so many things in her life. She had climbed enormous mountains, swam long distance, jumped from a bridge. But flying, like this was certainly a first.

« I know, Miss Grant. You fell asleep on your desk. I just wanted to help you… »

Help her? She didn't need help. She was fine. Perfectly fine. She could have walked home, or taken a cab. Supergirl had no obligation to walk-fly her home.

« Others need your help. Why me? »

« I guess… I just like watching over you. Also, I didn't want Carter to wake up without his mother.»

Miss Grant turned her head one more towards the young face. There was only the truth inside her beautiful orbs. She never had someone that cared about her like that… Not even her mother. Not even her husbands. She just… wasn't used to it. Not to be alone. And she knew the dangers of relying on someone. When Supergirl would be gone… who else would save her? Help her write articles in the middle of the night? Made sure she arrived safely at home?

« Well I am pretty cold, so… If you could hurry… »

Supergirl chuckled, pressing the cold body she was carrying against her own in an attempt to protect her protege from the wind. The Queen of All Medias could feel the rise and the fall of her calm breath, her heart beating against her chest. Sometimes, she could even feel a lock of golden hair caressing her face.

She lost track on time, flying in Supergirl's arms. And when they arrived at her house, a sigh of relief and deception crossed the older woman's lips. She was now safely in her balcony, ready to go to bed.

« Goodnight, Miss Grant. » The caped girl said before vanishing into the darkness of this heavy night.

« Goodnight… Supergirl. »

 

OoOoOo

 

« You are late. » She stated, glaring at her breathless assistant who was making her way through her office smoothly.

« I know… I am so sorry, Miss Grant. I had a problem with my sister… She needed me. »

Cat Grant held her hand, clearly indicating that she didn't want to hear her excuses.

« I am sorry, did I ever tell you that I was interested in any way about your whereabouts? »

The young girl winced, and avoided her contact, clearly frustrated and maybe a little sad. The Queen of All Medias didn't realize how harsh her words might have been for her. At least not before she saw her eyes, glowing with tears. She looked tired. Exhausted even. Had she been out all night?

« Here is your latte. » She said, with bitterness. « Also, a certain Mike Walters wants to interview you. He gives you two days to think about it, then, he will call back… »

« Looks like you have done everything, Keer-ah. You can go back to your desk. I'll yell if I ever need anything. »

The assistant nodded and turned away from her boss slowly. She had been hurt by Cat's tone and words, obviously. And the elder blond felt guilty about it. She was know to be vindictive, and heartless, but Kara didn't deserve to suffer her demeanor. Not after everything she had made for her. It just… it just escaped from her mouth. She usually didn't care about her employees whereabouts indeed, but Kara was different somehow. Maybe her sister was sick? There was so much she didn't know about the girl…

« Keer-ah? » She said, loudly.

The girl stopped, and immediately turned around, facing her one last time.

« Yes, Miss Grant. » The blond answered, smiling as usual despite the pain.

« Thank you. And I hope your sister is fine…»

 

OoOoOo

 

When she had seen Kara walking this evening, she had found her pale, and shaking, as if something bad had happened. Despise her coldness, Cat had questioned her, trying to figure out if she was in any pain, either physical or mental. The girl had never seemed so shaken and hurt. The assistant had swore she was fine, putting on the very same smile she used to wear. Only, this time, it seemed fake. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, something was off… And Cat Grant had decided to find out. Since she couldn't force her employee to talk to her, she had abandoned the idea of helping her, reverting to her usual self. She could wait… She wasn't sure Kara would feel the same.

She had been petty and demanding all night, thinking that work could help the young blond get things out of her head. The young assistant did everything she was asked to. Her mind just wasn't into it. She had broken a cup, and stumbled upon a chair, almost falling.

Sometimes, the Queen of All Medias raised her head, and saw the way she was bitting her lips. Not only she was pale, but also seemed weak. Was she sick again? Did something happened to her family? She remembered her sister needing help the past weeks. Did it have something to do with it?

« Keer-ah? I am out of coffee » she suddenly yelled.

The assistant was here instantly, walking slowly as if every steps were a burden. She was bending, one of her hand resting on her belly. Was she pregnant? She couldn't be. She would have told her? Oh my god! What if something bad had happened to her? She was now worried of the well being of her young friend. But she didn't say anything, waiting for her to open up. Waiting for her to spit it out. Cat knew she would. It was only a matter of time. She let her go make her coffee and got back to work. She had another article to write, and a whole society to manage.

But when, twenty minutes after her last command, Kara still wasn't back, the Queen started to worry.

« You must have been gone to milk the cow yourself… What's taking you so long, Keer-ah? »

Maybe she had pushed the button too much lately? To be fair, she had been all icy on her, trying to put some distance between the two of them. Maybe Kara was gone for good. She took a few steps towards the girl's desk. Empty. Only pictures of her, and her sister were lying near her computer tab. Cat's agenda was opened, filled with all her meetings, all the birthday she needed to remember.

But no trace of her. Nothing.

And then. Then she saw it, and almost screamed.

« WHO? WHO STAINED MY CARPET? »

Only it wasn't just a stain. It was blood. Fresh and warm blood painting a Jackson Pollock outside of her front door. As if she wasn't intimidating enough, now people would think she ate her former employees.

The stain wasn't there when she arrived late this afternoon.

It had to be Kara's.

Wearing her high heels, Cat Grant ran down CatCo's corridor, looking for her assistant she knew wasn't well. She called her. Thousand times. Only the night answered her. Worries were starting to eat her inside. Where could she be? How bad was she injured?

She opened the restroom door.

Screamed.

« Keer-ah! »

There lied her guardian angel, wingless, unconscious. Her golden locks had gone loose, hiding her face from her as her glasses were shattered on the ground. She must have fallen pretty hard. Why didn't she hear it? Running near the victim, she found herself screaming her name all over again, hoping it would be enough to wake the girl up. She didn't know what was wrong. She didn't understand. Kara's eyes remained closed.

« Keer-ah… Can you hear me? » She screamed.

Now kneeling, she moved the lifeless body so that her head would rest on her knees. She didn't care whether it was appropriate of not, she didn't mind the blood dripping on her skirt. None of this mattered. Kara's life was at stake. And this is when she noticed the blood on her belly, fresh and warm. Drops had stained the carpet in the restroom too, but she didn't care. Kara was bleeding and she didn't notice. How could she be such a fool? The older woman wanted to slap herself for making such terrible mistakes.

« Keer-ah… I am going to remove your shirt to see the wound. If you can hear me, I suggest you let me know or I promise you, Kara, that I will fire you when you will wake up. »

Kara. She had called her Kara. Her heart missed a beat.

She needed to see the wound before calling an ambulance so that she could describe her friend's state.

As she said, she removed the girl's shirt in order to get a closer look on her wound. Her hand touched the soft material of the shirt, slowly pulling it up. Only, she expected to see her flesh. What she discovered disturbed her. Underneath the woman's clothes, was a suit. But not just any suit. Supergirl's.

« You filthy liar. It was you! It had always been you! »

Now putting all the pieces together, she was starting to realize how obvious her assistant's real identity was. This explained her disappearances and her sickness. It also explained the heroin's taste for words and journalism. It explained everything. How could she be so blind? How could she not see what was right before her eyes? Her assistant had been there for two years and she failed to spot the extraordinary pretending to be a nobody. Why wouldn't she tell her? Was she afraid to reveal her true identity because she was the Queen of All Medias? She would have never told anyone about this. Not even her own son…

Cat's hand was brushing golden locks out of her face, pale and still. She wished these eyes could open. She wished she could have done something, anything.

« Your latte is ready Miss…Grant. » Kara whispered, suddenly.

The woman's heart beat faster. She was alive. She was still Kara. Cat Grant bit her lips of happiness, yet not knowing for how long she would last. She had lost a lot of blood. She needed help. Could the hospital provide her the help she needed? Could she be healed? There had to be a way. Any way.

« The hell with the latte. Look at me. What happened to you, Kara, or shall I call you Supergirl? »

She didn't open her eyes, but never hesitated. Her pinky lips slowly moved as her body kept on shivering. Kara was cold, and weaker than ever.

« Kryptonite. I got hit. »

Her words were barely escaping her mouth. She kept her eyes shut. The heroin was in pain, and she could see that by the way she frowned and talked. Her breath itched. Her beautiful face was distorted because of the bullet firmly putted up inside of her belly. She knew Kryptonite could kill Superman. As well as it could kill Supergirl.

« When? »

« On my way here. »

« Why didn't you say? »

« You needed me. »

« I need you alive, you fool! These people need their Supergirl alive! For heaven's sake what is wrong with you? » She snapped, wanting nothing but to slap the girl's face.

Her care and devotion was killing her. And even though she really felt grateful for all the attention Supergirl and Kara had given her lately, the girl's life was more important than her daily coffees. She couldn't just leave her employee die because of her. Not Kara. She was too special, even before she discovered that she was Supergirl. She cared about her. She needed her.

« You needed me. So I came. I came because… I don't want you to be alone. I don't want you to fall asleep on your desk. I don't want you to drink a latte with whole milk because I know you don't like it. » Kara had opened her eyes, and was now staring at her boss, crying of pain and emotion, shaking violently into her arms. « I came because… I care about you. I want to help you in anyway possible. You are the person that inspired me. You have done so much for me for the past few years and you didn't even know. I just… want to return the favor. You needed me, Miss Grant. So I came. I came, and I will always come.»

Her face was wet with tears, flushed by the declaration she had just made. Cat Grant swallowed hard, trying to keep her own tears for herself. It had hit her like an arrow in her heart. Not only Kara cared about her, but she loved her. She didn't say these words at loud but it was what it meant. As a literate, Cat knew how to read between the lines. And it had broken her heart. The girl was dying out of love for her. How was she supposed to react? Did she share the same feelings? She liked Kara. Cared for her. But love? Love was a strong feeling and she was too confused to see things clearly. She found her assistant attractive, to say the least. She knew how to make her smile, or laugh sometimes. She was always here for her, as her employee and personal superhero.

Love or not, there was no way in the entire world she would let her die here.

Only Kara had closed her eyes, and remained limp between her arms.

« Kara? Kara look at me! I demand you to look at me, come on. Don't you dare die here. Kara… I am not done fighting with you, pushing you! I am not done… so don't leave me. »

Her hands were touching her face, trying to get attention. Anything.

Nothing.

Kara didn't respond.

« I need help! » She screamed into the darkness, hoping that someone, anyone would hear her.

Hoping for superman, batman, any man.

What could she do? Tears were now streaming down her cheeks, her make up ruined. She didn't care. All she wanted was for Kara to be alive. Suddenly, breaking the silence of this dramatic night, a phone began to ring near the unconscious girl. Cat picked it up, shaking. Perhaps someone could help her.

« Kara? » an unknown voice said immediately.

« She's hurt. She got hit by kryptonite. She's bleeding. »

Her voice was broken, her breath itched. She was now sobbing, holding the blond girl's body against her.

« Who are you? Where is Kara? » answered the unknown woman, worried.

« At CatCom. I am Cat Grant. Kara is with me and dying. Please do something! » She screamed.

« Miss Grant, listen to me. My name is Alex Danvers. I am her sister. Now tell me what happened. We are on our way. »

The sister. The famous sister she had heard so much about. She seemed as broken as she was, only calmer maybe. As if she was used to it. Perhaps she was.

« She… said she got hit on her way. She had been acting weird but I didn't want to see it. I didn't know she was Supergirl! She is unconscious and she bleeds a lot. I don't know what do to… »

« Stay calm, miss. Does she have a pulse? »

Holding the phone with one hand, she reached for Supergirl's neck, trying to feel her heart beat. Her fingers were shaking as they were touching her soft skin, so young…

« It's weak. » She stated.

Alex sighed on the other way of the line, visibly annoyed. She could hear traffic around her, honks and music.

« Miss Grant. I'm gonna need your help. »

And this is when Cat Grant panicked for real.

« I can't… I don't know what do to… »

« I need you to remove the kryptonite. »

« I'm gonna kill her. »

« No you are not! Listen to me. You have to do this. You have to save my sister. I know you care about her. She cares about you too… I won't make it at time… You need to remove the kryptonite… »

Remove the bullet. Save Kara. Remove it. It's killing her. Come on Cat, you are at the top of an empire and you can't even save your employee!

The Queen of All Medias needed something to catch the bullet inside her heroin's belly. Her tweezers ! Where were they? In her office! Leaving her friend behind, the elder blond started running, breaking her high heels in the process, twisting her ankle. She didn't have time. She had to hurry. Throwing her stuffs all around the desk, her hands finally found the iron material. She sighed of relief. She was going to save Kara.

« I am so sorry Kara. I'm sorry I've been petty on you. I am so sorry… I am sorry… » She said, back again next to her, taking her cold hand in hers. She laced their fingers together, never willing to let her go.

« Stay with me. The world needs you, Supergirl. I need you. »

And she sunk the tweezers inside the wound, wincing at the blood staining her hands.

OoOoOo

« Miss Grant? Kara is awake… if you want to talk to her. »

Alex Danvers didn't even have the time to finish her sentence. A blond tornado was already hurrying towards the infirmary, a very tired, pissed-off blond tornado. Dressed with nothing but what the DEO had been able to provide to her, which meant a black sweater and a black trouser, Cat Grant pushed violently the doors, making one of her famous entrance.

Hearing that sound, Kara Danvers suddenly rose from her bed, staring at the furry that had just entered the room.

« I've always known you as naive, but I never thought you were stupid. Once again, you have proven me wrong Kara. »

Her voice was sharp, clear and shaking from all the anger she had kept for herself for all this time. Her eyes were focused on the young blond, fire balls inside of her green orbs. The woman kept on walking in cercle inside the little white room, trying so hard not to punch the girl in the face for what she had done.

« Miss Grant, I am sorry… » Kara started, not daring to look into her boss's eyes.

« Shush! I don't want to hear you, foolish girl! What were you thinking? Putting yourself in danger like that! How…Selfish of you! »

« Selfish? Me? »

« Yes selfish. National City relies on YOU, Supergirl. YOU. You don't get to leave them for a schoolgirl crush, you have given up that right when you became a superhero. I can't even tell you how angry your actions have made me. What would have happened if you had died that night? What would have happened to this city? What about your family? What about me? »

Cat was breathing hard, hurrying her frustration on the poor girl who had just woken up. Hearing these accusations made Kara raise her head. She suddenly jumped out of the bed, taking a few steps forwards the other woman. She was angry too, now. She didn't like being shouted at, and certainly not after almost dying. Cat took a few steps back, visibly afraid of the girl's strength. She didn't mean to threaten her. She didn't want any of this.

« You don't care about me. You've told me that a thousand times. » She said, bitter.

It had been true, for some time. It wasn't anymore. Not ever since she had confessed what happened to her family. How could she say such things? Yes, Cat had never been easy with her assistant. Yes, she had said horrible things to her.

« I do… not care about you? I should fire you for what you have just said.»

« Then why don't you, Cat? Uh? Why don't you fire me if that's what you want?»

Because I've learnt from you.

Because you've changed me. And i am not easy to change.

Because I have feelings for you. Feelings I can't really understand.

Because you make me feel young again.

And most of all, because you care about me like no one ever did. So I need you.

She was so angry at the girl she just wanted to shout again. She was so mad. So, Cat Grant took a few furious steps closer, invading her personal space and pushed her against the infirmary's wall. The brick wall cracked but stood still. Kara didn't make any move, watching her boss approach her, not willing to hurt her. She expected to be hit again. She thought Cat would slap her, or punch her in the face. Instead, she angrily pressed her wet lips against Kara's, pressing her body against hers. Her lips were fighting against Supergirl's, her hand had found her way up to the girl's locks, pulling her even closer. She had closed her eyes, wanting to enjoy this moment as much as possible. It was hard, passionate and intense. It was everything she had ever dreamed of. Touching her skin, she found herself hungry to know more of this extraordinary body. Devouring her lips her, Cat realized she could not be satisfied with this little taste. She needed more. More touch, more taste, more breaths.

But not today.

« You do need a better conditionner, darling. » The Queen of All Medias said, breaking their kiss.

And then, just as she came, she turned around, heading towards the door. She was expected today at work, despite her little adventure. She definitely needed to change her clothes… and take an appointment with her interior designer to change her stained carpet. Meanwhile, Kara was standing there, bewilded by what had just happened, the feeling of her boss's lips remaining on hers. She could no longer move or talk.

« Close your mouth, dear, you'll catch flies. » She added. « I'll see you tomorrow, Keer-ah. Don't be late. »


End file.
